


bourbon, blood, and backward glances

by CherryRedBomb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e13 Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, M/M, Prose Poem, Season/Series 15, has some callbacks, i think, it's poetic that is for sure, spn 15x13 coda, very short & bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRedBomb/pseuds/CherryRedBomb
Summary: An angel with too much heart.And a human that feels too deeply.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	bourbon, blood, and backward glances

An angel with too much heart.  
And a human that feels too deeply.

What a pair the two of you made. And that was just it, a pair. You fit together like stained glass, shone with the radiance of stars and sunlight and freckled skin and green eyes; when you broke apart, it was just as beautiful and devastating, like the glaring noon sun in one of those westerns he forced you to watch with the whistling wind and the stubborn stand-off.

When the pistols fire, you both fracture, although you might show it differently. He drinks more. You call less. He teaches you to dance on a broken record and it surprises you both that even though you tire, you do not stop coming back.

You drive away listening to his mixtape. He lays in bed listening to the same music, hand absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder and tracing the enochian symbols once carved on his ribs. 

What a tragedy you two are. Must’ve came into existence when God was on that kick. His big plans for that fish were to drown it in tears the moment it could no longer breath air through water. His big plans for you were to direct you towards a devout vessel with a blue tie, knowing it would become the rope that you’d hang yourself with. 

Your wings—when you had them—were gunpowder black. His passion is the kindle to flame with a source deeper than you dove in Hell to and raised him from. It should be no surprise that when you’re together, you both burn. 

What a finale you two might have. Too many stolen glances to have been for nothing. Too many wins and losses to end with an even tally board. Yes, something has to give. Your hands, asymptotic, reach towards each other and pull away, exchanging tools, clinking glasses, healing and outstretched and flexing, but waiting for something. For what? Golden eyes flaring seem to be the golden ticket for your cinematic finish—may you finally come together like a kintsugi masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I did not give credit where it is due for the lovely title. It's handpicked from the lyrics of my most recent looping song addiction: "For the Departed" by Shayfer James. Highly recommend giving it a listen!


End file.
